I Never Meant To Hurt You
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Snape always loved Lily Evans. He reflects on the day James won her, the day Snape broke Lilys heart.


Harry finally got out of detention with Snape; Severus was walking past the door to do a bit of eavesdropping when he heard.

"About bloody time!" Barked Ron.

"Sorry!" Said Harry "But Snape was going mad again I swear he hates my parents! But you know he always curses my dad but never says a word against my mother"

"Maybe he had a crush on her" Hermione said seriously. Silence and then laughter.

"Yeah right Hermione, the man hasn't got a hear I doubt he even knows what love is!" Ron laughed hard. The heart Snape thought he didn't have sunk. He walked over to a cauldron and opened a small vile that sat locked up in a red box, he held the vile in his hands and poured the substance into the cauldron, red streams of liquid floated around in the cauldron Snape leaned forward and pushed his head into the cauldron and watched as his memory played back before his eyes.

~~~~PAST WHEN SNAPE WAS A STUDENT AT HOGWARTS~~~~~~~~

_Snape was alone he had a backpack slung over one shoulder as he walked the ground of Hogwarts, he managed to get away from his common room for one minute he told his one and only friend that he needed to be alone suddenly Snape heard someone call out. _

"_Hey Snivily!" Called out the voice of a young man, it was James Potter a young boy around about Snapes age in Gryffindor. James was alone which was better for Snape at least he wasn't outnumbered. "Snivily" was the much unappreciative name James said whenever the lonely Slytherin happened to walk by. Snape looked up from his thoughts for a moment. "Stupefy!" James called out and with a flick of his wand Snape was send falling to the ground. James moved closer. _

"_So how'd the exam go bookworm?" He taunted him, Snape was about to argue back when he heard a delicate calm voice from behind him. _

"_Expelliarmus!" A girl called out. This girl to was in Snapes year, she was also a Gryffindor but unlike James she was kind and considerate. James wand fell but he had no intention of picking it up._

"_Lily Evans" James said softly as though one look at her and he'd forget that he was stood above Snape. Lily kneeled down beside Snape still keeping a deathly stare locked on James before moving sympathetic eyes onto Snape. _

"_What has poor Severus ever done to you Potter?" Lily asked angrily but with enough soften in her voice for Snape. She started rubbing his arms in an attempt to comfort him and he nodded and smiled to show he was ok. _

"_Well it's down to the fact that he exists if you get what I mean" James replied back not seeming to care if he hurt Snapes feelings. Suddenly enraged Lily rose to her feet clutching her wand tightly in her left hand. _

"_You think you're funny James but you're not! You're just an selfish, bullying jerk!" The last word was said softly as she turned away. _

"_I tell you what Evans I'll leave Snape alone" He said bending down to pick up his wand "If you go on a date with me" Snapes heart pounded fast in his chest at them mention of that question, that question that could make or break his life. But Lily looked as though she truly, deeply hated him so he felt no need to be worried, he wore a smirk on his face as Lily responded. _

"_Oh you're such a jerk!" She repeated again, slowly though, her features softened and her lips creased into a smile. "But you're also charming" She replied softly, Snape shook his head repeatedly he couldn't bare it, why wasn't he speaking telling her not to fall for potter?_

"_I'll pick you up at eight then" Potter smiled smugly, Lily's smile grew as she nodded quickly making sure her hair was as neat as it was in the mirror that morning. James turned back to Snape, who gave him a defeated look. "You're lucky Evans was here Snape!" He laughed at him. Lily was about to speak when suddenly Snape burst out saying. _

"_I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like her!" James's mouth hit the floor at the shock. It was typical of a Slytherin to say such things. It was then Snape realised what his comeback was he looked worriedly up at Lily. Lily's heart melted as she restrained crystal clear tears. _

"_Fine I won't help in future" She said looking at him in disgust. "And I thought you were different, I thought that you cared I'm so stupid!" She cried "Come on James!" She ordered grabbing Potters arm and dragging him away. _

"_No! Wait! I'm sorry!" He called out rising to his feet "I'M SORRY!" _

~~~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The image faded Snape fell back into a chair he had ruined his own life, and so he sat there the loneliest man ever sat in silence and waited for the sleep that followed night to take him out of his misery. 


End file.
